


【锤基】Odinson先生的恶趣味

by LlaomaoM



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlaomaoM/pseuds/LlaomaoM
Summary: pwp短篇普通人AU双性基有凸点避孕套、后入、堵嘴情节以及提及的许多情趣





	【锤基】Odinson先生的恶趣味

**Author's Note:**

> 以下其实都是作者的恶趣味👀

上我啊。  
Loki样在心里这样呐喊着。此时他刚洗完澡，吹干了头发，裹着浴袍坐在Thor边上，他甚至没穿内裤。而不解风情的Thor看电视看得起劲。  
今天是他和Thor恋爱一周年纪念日，虽然两个人已经玩了一整天，但难道不应该打一炮庆祝一下吗？电视比我好看吗？Loki想，不经意磨蹭着双腿。  
两个人就这么尴尬地并排坐着  
而他完全没猜到Thor在打什么算盘。

又过了一会儿，Loki决定抛开面子说明心思，他解开浴袍，赤身裸体地站起身，跨坐在Thor身上:“别看电视了，亲爱的，看我。”  
Loki本来就白皙，现在刚洗完澡，脸色红润，看起来可爱而诱人，一头及肩的黑发已经吹干了，摸上去蓬松顺滑，手感极好。  
Thor心里笑了，他当然相和Loki干个爽，但他就是恶趣味地想听这小坏蛋主动说出来。现在愿望达成，他也迫不及待地关掉了电视，横抱起这个小妖精转身进了卧室。

Thor把手指伸进Loki的雌穴里，开疆拓土，缓慢地转动，均匀撵过每一寸软肉，他能感觉到那里很快就湿了起来，甚至有不少淫水顺着他的手指流到了床单上。

“这么多水啊，搞得跟我一年没艹过你一样。”  
换来Loki一句羞愤的“那你倒是快点。”

感觉差不多了，Thor拔出手指，把Loki的双腿分的更开了一些，他直起上半身，准备进入Loki。  
Loki拿脚象征性地踢了Thor一下:“你他妈…嗯…要是想插前面那个穴…哈…就赶紧给我带上套。”  
让Loki感到有点惊讶的是，Thor居然难得“听话”得什么也没说，直接拉开床头的抽屉，拿出了by套。但他也没太在意，闭上眼睛等待着。

Thor刚一进来他就发现不对了，他猛得睁开眼睛，一拳打在Thor的肩头。  
“Thor·odinson！！” 他喊到，“你……居然…哈…凸点的…”  
Thor轻轻地亲吻他，什么也没说，同时身下开始缓慢抽插。

这肯定是都是这个姓odinson的混蛋提前计划好的！Loki气鼓鼓地想，但不得不承认，他现在确实很舒服，Thor的每一次插入都有力地撞在他的敏感点上，那些凸点也总是恰好蹭过穴内的软肉，不轻不重，惹得那里一阵收缩，更多爱液汩汩流出，让他忍不住叫出声。  
“你是不早就预谋好了？准备这种带凸点的套。”Loki趁自己在情欲中还残存一下理智，质问Thor。  
Thor点点头:“我上次和你说要买瓶新的沐浴液是时候顺带买的。”  
“你……嗯…在两个星期之前就计划好了要在今天干我是吗？”  
“不止，很早之前我就想试试了 。”Thor把头埋到Loki的颈窝，吸了一大口，“你今天洗澡用的是我当时买的沐浴液。很香。”  
Loki翻了个白眼，他有种被人算计的感觉，还是被这个傻子！这让他感到有点丢自尊。  
“既然这么想折腾我，那你怎么不今天早上就——啊…嗯……！”  
Loki刚想问Thor为什么一整天忍到现在才干他，突然一阵快感就席卷全身，他抑制不住叫出声。  
而当他还沉浸在这次高潮的余韵中时，Thor就重新开始抽插，并且加快了速度，导致高潮一波未平一波又起，Loki爽到几乎哭出来，抽抽噎噎地让Thor慢点。  
Thor双手托起Loki的腰，让自己进入的更深一些，他猛烈地撞击了几下，顶到了子宫门口，感受到Loki高潮带来紧收的压迫感，Thor想象着把自己的种子灌进Loki身体内的感觉，又顶了两下，才闭着眼满意地呼出一口气。

两个人就这样抱在一起，Thor的阴茎还插在Loki的雌穴里。  
Loki喘了几口气，从余韵中回过神来，他直视着Thor的眼睛，说:“我平时怎么没发现你这么有这种 ‘爱好’ ？”  
Thor有点不好意思地说: “其实我觉得我平时也挺恶趣味的，上次那个按摩棒我很久就准备好了，还有一个月之前我用来绑你手的丝带，都是……”  
“好了你别说了，我了解了，我在和一个变态谈恋爱。”Loki不禁红了脸。一个月前Thor不知从哪里知道了捆绑play，当天晚上就拿出红丝带把他捆得如同圣诞礼物，然后像发情一样，把无法反抗的他干到昏睡过去。而一个星期以前，两人刚结束一场激烈的性爱，Loki还没缓过来，Thor就把一根按摩棒塞进了他的雌穴里，强度调到中档，又强拉着他出去散步。他们住在五楼，结果Loki刚走完楼梯就高潮了，他能感觉到爱液顺着腿流进袜子里，打湿了下身的衣服，还没走出小区就哭着央求Thor让他回去，最后还是Thor抱他回去的。想到这儿，Loki扭开头咳嗽了一声。他还以为是Thor一时起兴，没想到他早就“图谋不轨”了。  
“Loki，如果你不喜欢我的某些恶趣味，你可以提出来，我保证，我一定改！”Thor以为Loki扭头是因为反感。（其实大家都知道是因为害羞对叭）  
“我……说实话，不讨厌。”Loki虽然不想承认，但他确实爽到了，他也知道，即使Thor有时会用力过猛，但从未想过要伤害他。 ~~只是精虫上脑了。~~  
“那你可以接受我的下一个恶趣味吗？”Thor眼中突然放出来了光，他要是有尾巴，此时也一定飞快地摇起来了。  
我就知道！Loki想着一万种把他优雅地踢下床去的姿势，这混蛋果然没安好心！！但他还是耐心地问:“那你想干嘛？”  
“我想把我的种子，灌入你的身体。”  
“我们还没结婚呢，我不想未婚先孕。”确实，Loki刚20岁，他觉得孩子可以等两人生活安定后再要，这样对两人和孩子都负责。  
“用你后面的穴。”Thor说着，摘下避孕套，把Loki翻了个个。  
“这个姿势让我感觉你在强暴我。”Loki说，听到这话，Thor的动作顿住了，但Loki立刻接上一句:“但强奸犯可不会耐心地用舌头给我扩张。”  
两个人都笑了起来，Thor抓了一把Loki白嫩的屁股:“我刚刚还真的以为你会因为这个姿势生气。不过……”Thor把嘴靠近Loki耳边:“我还可以让它更像强暴。”  
“你要干什……唔……嗯——”Loki一开始没听懂Thor的话，有些困惑，可当他刚一理解Thor的意思，想问个清楚是，嘴就被堵住了——Thor那领带封住了他的嘴。  
“Thor！”Loki口齿不清地说，气愤地扭了扭屁股。  
“乖。”Thor扶住Loki的腰，挺身进入。

Loki的性器涨得难受，他很想发泄出来，奈何Thor坏心眼地用手指堵住了他的马眼。换做平时，他一定会气急败坏地骂Thor，奈何今天嘴被领带封着，只能发出愤怒的“呜呜”声。Thor一手堵着他的马眼，一手揉着他胸前的樱桃，身下还在猛烈进攻。  
“唔嗯嗯！”Loki说。Thor知道，他的意思是“让我射！”  
“我们一起。”Thor回应，换来Loki更多的 “ 唔唔嗯唔嗯——”  
不知道又骂的是哪里的脏话。Thor轻笑一声，宠溺地揉了揉Loki凌乱的黑发。  
呼——Thor的性器也涨大了一圈，他开始杂乱无章地抽插，一次次都顶在Loki的敏感点上，终于，他松手让Loki释放的同时，自己也把滚烫的精液送进了Loki身体里。

一场性爱下来，Loki几乎精疲力尽，刚刚才洗完澡，现在又流了一身汗。他废了好大劲才把自己翻过来，然后就这么躺在床上，连腿都懒得合上。Thor到依然是一副精力充沛的样子，Loki不免对爱人的体力羡慕嫉妒恨起来。

“Thor，我觉得我需要再洗一遍澡。”  
“好，我去往浴缸里放水。”  
“我们一起洗啊。”Loki说，露出一个慵懒的笑容。  
“好啊……嘿嘿…” 鸳鸯浴啊，Thor想象了一下，不禁脸红，虽然他恶趣味很多，但并不变态，内心纯的跟处男一样，这点Loki可以作证。

Loki滑进温热的水中，酸痛的身体一下子舒服了许多，他双手搭在浴缸的沿上，闭目养神。“噗通”一声，Thor动作一点也不轻柔地坐进浴缸的另一头，溅了Loki一脸水。后者却不生气，笑嘻嘻地抹掉脸上的水，然后立刻用手泼了更多水回去。  
两个人打闹了一会儿，Thor忽然耍赖似的把Loki搂到自己这儿，Loki也就顺势趴在Thor胸口上。  
“我爱你，Loki”Thor柔声说。  
“我也是。”Loki仰起头给了爱人一个缠绵的吻。

晚上睡觉前，Loki问:“拿领带堵我的嘴也是你提前准备好的吗？”  
“我保证，这个真的是临时起意。”  
Loki虽然半信半疑，但也没继续深究，下面才是他更关心的。  
“你还有什么恶趣味，说出来让我有点心理准备。”  
“这个啊……”Thor摸了摸鼻子，“我今天很想浴室play来着，主要是怕累着你……”  
“闭嘴吧你，我不想听了，赶紧睡觉。”

**Author's Note:**

> 红心蓝手评论走起来好不好😂


End file.
